The Many Shadows
by xXRemXx
Summary: KurtxOC, OCxOC, OCxOC 6 OCs total right now as well as other characters from movie,After movie with exception ofCharles Xaviers being alive. My 1st fanfic, please review :D
1. Introduction

Introduction

It was a sunny day in Boston, Massachusetts. In fact, during this particular summer, you would rarely find a day that the temperature was less than 80 degrees. On Apple Blossom Drive, the air was filled with the sounds of birds chirping, trees rustling, and your own two feet crunching in the green grass that lined the pavement. Children ran about in their yards, parents watched them from windows; it was an average neighborhood. However, at 1296 Apple Blossom, a unique sound filled the air conditioned atmosphere of the Grayson's two story home. It was the sound of liquid bubbling, computers beeping, and beakers clinking. Mr. and Mr. Grayson were two of the nation's highest rated geneticists. They studied a very gray area of science, the mutant. Basically a mutant was a superhuman; a very evolved form of humanity. They had two children, Brian and Jade. Brian was 13 and was an eight grader at Carson Michaels Middle. Jade was 15 and attended high school at Jefferson State. They were just an average family of people, so it would seem. Nothing out of the ordinary played a part in their quiet lifestyle. Or did it…..


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The common earthworm can be found…" read the computer screen. Jade yawned. She looked at the clock. It read 10:30 PM. She had barely started her 3 page report on the common earthworm, which was due the next day. She did this a lot; she would get an assignment, put it off and put it off, and finally do it all in one night. She would usually get a pretty good grade on the paper, too. She was surprised at how good she was at it; she rarely paid any attention in class. She had a secret stash of soda under her bed that she had taken from her refrigerator. She reached over to grab her unopened can, when she heard an odd grinding sound. She looked over, and saw her soda can sliding across the dented coffee table towards her. THWACK! It slammed into her hand. "Whoa…" she gasped. The can was 3 feet away. Somehow, it had come a full 3 feet to her open palm without her touching it at all..

She shakily got up. She walked over to the other side of the room, and closed her eyes. She reached for the can. Again the can made contact with her hand! But this time it had flown through the air, no underlying support whatsoever. She just thought about having the can in her hand, and it came to her. She turned around and looked on her bed. A tiny pink teddy bear was laying there. Her grandma had given it to her when she was a little girl. She pictured herself holding it in her hand. Nothing. She tried again. The bear didn't budge. She thought it had something to do with the contents of her beverage. _Now, what was in soda?_ _Well, sugar for one. _She dug through her backpack and pulled out a semi-crushed candy bar. She set it on her bed, and walked a few feet away and pictured herself holding the candy bar. It didn't move. But something else did. Her entire backpack moved an inch in her direction. She tried to move the bag, but instead of the bag lifting towards her, out came her spiraled notebooks, 3 ringed binders, and some other things. They all had one thing in common. Metal.

"Mom! Dad! Where are you? Come quick!" she screamed. She raced down the steps and almost crashed into her parents in the hallway.

"What is it, Jade?" said her mother, a look of worry on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" said her father.

"No, no I'm fine! Don't worry about that! I'm not hurt." Jade explained.

"Well, what is it, then?" said her mother, confused.

"Well since you are geneticists and everything……I need to show you something." Jade said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pencil. She tossed it on the ground. A few seconds later, it was hovering in mid air. She slowly removed the metal ring around the eraser without even blinking, and the remaining wooden portion and the rubber eraser fell to the floor. All that was left in the air was the little piece of metal.

"Wh…What in the world?" stuttered her dad.

"Jade…..but how…..and why…..you? Of all people?" gasped her mom. They both knew what had happened at once. Jade Grayson was a mutant.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jade didn't go to school the next day. Instead, she stayed at home with her parents. They headed down to their laboratory. Jade had never been to their lab before. It was strictly off limits to Brian and her; if she was ever caught even near the door, she would be in major trouble. Her parents instructed her to wait in a grey office chair near the door. She sat down on the chair, and waited. Her parents discussed things quietly in the corner, occasionally glancing at her, and then turning back to each other. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. Her hair was short, but her bangs still got in her way; she let them grow.She looked around the room. There were several lab tables, some empty, some covered in paperwork, test tubes, and random machines. One of the tables had a life like model of the human body. She stared at it in disgust.

"Don't worry, it's not real," said her father from behind. She turned around to face her parents smiling faces. The smiles had a forced look to them, though. They reminded her of mannequins at the mall, looking at her with no emotion, just blank expressions.

"That's a relief. For a minute I thought you were doing autopsies in here," she half-smiled, still a little suspicious. She got up from her chair and followed her parents to an examination table. It was white, and looked like it had never been used before.

"Jade, sweetie, you can lay down here," said her mom. She patted the table, motioning for her to get up.

"Wait…on that table there?" said Jade.

"Of course, that one," breezed her mother. Something wasn't right. They weren't acting like they usually did.

"Why do I need to lie down? What are you going to do?" Jade said. She was beginning to panic.

"Settle down, honey, we just need to run a few tests," said her dad. She nervously hopped up onto the table and rested her head on the towel at the end. Her father came nearer to her, holding an empty syringe with a long needle. She quickly sat up. "Whoa, what's that for?" Her voice had an edge to it. She didn't really trust her parent's word on this one.

"Don't worry. It won't hurt," said her mom, blankly. "Much." Jade jumped at that last word.

"What?" she half-screamed. "I know you guys are my family, but I don't trust you right now. You're acting…off. "She started to get up, but a firm hand kept her from moving. "Don't make us use the cuffs, Jade," warned her father grimly.

"C...Cuffs?" Jade yelped. Her face was red, but on the inside she was scared half to death. _I came to them about this, and they want me to lie down so they can stick needles in me? They are supposed to be my parents! They are supposed to protect me, not hurt me!_

She tried to roll to the side, but her father held her down. "Get...GET OFF!" she said, half screaming. "I swear I'll call the cops!" Her parents exchanged worried glances. "Calm down, calm down!" said her mom, trying to soothe her worry. Let us explain. Honey? Why don't you tell her?" Her dad looked at her mom with a look that said 'why me'? "Just tell her," growled her mom. She had never seen her parents act like that. They seemed so nervous and uptight. "Well, dear" said her father nervously to Jade," we talked about this, and we think that it's best if you stay out of school for a while," Mr. Grayson said.

"What? Why?" Jade asked.

"Well, we aren't absolutely sure if your….disease…is contagious or not. And the kids at school! What will they thi—

"Disease?" she sat up quickly while her dad was distracted. "I've obviously been like this my entire life. Nothing has happened to anyone. Why would it start now? And do you actually think that I will walk into class and say 'Hey look everyone! Guess what? I have a super power!' Yeah right."

"Jade! We just want to do some experiments! We've never actually tested on a real mutant before! This is a great opportunity for us." Whatever Mrs. Grayson had wanted to say was lost by Jades voice. She was devastated. She had thought they could help her learn about her power and become better at using it. They just wanted the medical research for themselves!

"Yeah, great for _you_. I'm your _daughter_ for God's sake! Not a guinea pig!" Jade screamed. She jerked back tears, took a last look at her parent's faces, and ran up to her room. She ignored the shouts behind her. _Oh it's for the best! Just some experiments! I shouldn't have trusted them with this. Should have known they would react like this._ She grabbed her soccer bag, and stuffed some clothes and things inside. She emptied her savings jar, a full 372.29 that she was saving up for a new guitar, into her bag. She picked some paper and a pen up off of her desk and wrote:

I hope you are happy. Your only daughter

driven away because you only cared about yourselves!

Jade

She tossed the paper on the ground, and ran out the front door. She didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updates! ONE REVIEW! THanks so much Gilwen3! I really appriceate it. I have a lot of hits, but only one review :( I'd appriceate it if you took your time to review, I'm considering not writing this fic anymore since not that many people are reading it :( So please, just add me to story alert or review or SOMETHING! Thanks And it WILL get better. I promise :D**

Chapter 3

3 years. She had been alone for 3 years. No family, no friends, no real home. She thought about her family less and less anymore. She wondered if they thought about her. Nowadays, she acted as more of a cop, than anything. She wasn't an official member of the force, but most of the cops knew she was on their side. She had learned a lot about her power since she ran away; it turns out that she can manipulate all metals. She could lift an entire bridge if she wanted to, but she would have to get much stronger. She practiced a lot in the junkyard, compacting scrap metals, and other garbage. Today she was heading to the dump for some training.

She was walking through a dank alleyway not too far away from Main Street. She could hear the cars going by, and she could smell the fast food cooking. She wasn't that hungry then, which was unusual, because usually the very hint of McDonalds would send her senses reeling. Her savings had been whittled down to a mere 78 dollars and some, but she managed. She had gotten a sort of 'job' from the junkyard manager; they would pay her for compacting their metals, which made her stronger. It was helpful, but it wasn't that much. Over the years, she had spent her money on things like food, cheap clothes, and other stuff. Kind city folks let her stay with them once and a while so she could actually sleep in a nice place. Otherwise, she would find a nice soft spot of pavement to rest for the night.

She arrived at the junkyard. She exchanged small talk with Jeff, the superintendent, as she compacted the lot of cars. It was a breeze for her; she needed to move on to bigger and better things. She had started small, with things like cans and foil, and moved up to sheet metals and old parts of buildings, and now she was using cars and old metal furniture. She trained for about 3 hours and decided to give it a rest. She collected her $10.50 from Jeff, and headed to the park.

As the day went on, she got tired, and hungry. She decided to go to the pizza parlor in town, Mentza Pizzeria. The owner knew her there because she had stopped a robbery about a month ago. The owner was really grateful, and treated her to free meals once and a while. _Maybe he'll be in a good mood today._ She headed down the alleyway towards Sixth Street.

x 3x

"Logan, it is absolutely necessary for someone to go, and you are our best choice! Your super-sensitive hearing, smelling, and sight will help us tremendously. No one else would do a better job!" pleaded Professor Charles Xavier.

"Alright, I give, Chuck! Spare me the lecture! Just don't expect me to take her against her will. I'll try to convince her and tell her about the school, but that's no guarantee she will want to leave. I don't wanna beat up some kid." He sighed, and looked out the window. "So, she is definitely a mutant?" said Logan into space.

"Cerebro never lies, Logan," said the Professor sternly. "She should be in New York City, near Main Street. If you are unable to find her, let me know, and I will try to relocate her."

"So what does this girl look like?"

"She is about 18 or 19, short black hair; ragged clothes. She has lived alone, away from her family, for about 3 years. Alright then, Logan, you'll leave tomorrow…"the Professor trailed off. He was thinking about something, but Logan didn't really care what it was right now. He walked out of Xavier's office, said his goodbyes, and headed for the city.

x 3x

"Bye Mr. Mentza! Tell Mrs. Mentza I said hey!" Jade shouted as she headed out the door of the pizzeria, and on to Main Street. As she waited for the cars to get a red light, she thought about the life ahead of her. She was getting much better at using her powers. What she needed now more than anything was something new, somewhere she could train and become more powerful than ever. She had pretty much grown out of the junkyard and its cars. She really needed to move on, but whe-

"Move it, lady! We don't have all day!" yelled a man from behind. She had been so lost in thought that she had forgotten to check the sign again.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She quickly walked across the street. A muscular man in a leather jacket sitting on a Harley stared at her. She shot a look back, and he turned his head. When she had turned her back, he looked at her again. Short black hair, ragged clothes…she matched the description exactly. He was surprised, because he thought he would see her somewhere in the back allies scrounging in garbage cans, but she was walking along Main Street. He pulled his bike over to the side of the road, and began to search for the girl he had just seen.


End file.
